


Love Is In The Little Things

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Logan is exhausted when he comes home from work, luckily his husband knows just what to do to help him relax. Domestic fluff written to cheer me up. Maybe it'll do the same for you?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Love Is In The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Food mention, foot mention.

Virgil heard the front door and smiled, continuing to type on his keyboard. Once he was at a stopping point in his transcription, he went downstairs to find his husband laying on the living room floor, a throw pillow beneath his head, glasses askew, shoes still on, and his briefcase tossed onto the couch. “Rough day?” He asked as he walked over and crouched near him.

Logan let out a grunt. “You could say that again.”

Virgil hummed in thought. “Wanna tell me about it?”

As Logan began talking, Virgil gently removed his glasses and shoes, placing the glasses nearby and tossing the shoes to the end of the couch to be put away later. Then, Virgil sat at Logan’s head and scratched his scalp, his blunt nails massaging the skin as his fingers carded through Logan’s hair. Logan paused in his complaints of a coworker to hum appreciatively.

Virgil then moved to sit on the small of his husband’s back and start massaging his shoulders and upper back. Logan abandoned his talking and just hummed in appreciation, letting out little groans when Virgil hit the spots he kept the most tension. Virgil shifted his weight around every few minutes, not letting Logan’s muscles stiffen to support him.

Once that was done, Virgil flopped down next to Logan, who smiled at him. “Thank you, love.”

Virgil smiled back, leaning in for a kiss. “Always.”

Logan raised a hand, letting it come to rest on Virgil’s cheek. “How was your day? Did you get as much done as you wanted?”

It was Virgil’s turn to groan and bury his head in the floor. Logan laughed and kissed his shoulder before moving to reciprocate the massage. “Would it help to talk about it?” So, Logan listened as Virgil trouble shot his book, Logan telling him what sounds like good ideas or what might need to be changed.

When Virgil’s speech slowed and his eyes slipped shut, Logan kissed his cheek and stood, grabbing his glasses. Rolling his sleeves up and loosening his tie, Logan looked at what the menu said was for dinner. He grabbed the chicken that had been defrosting on the counter and began preparing it.

It was almost done when Virgil woke, sitting up. Logan couldn’t help but laugh, seeing the imprint of the rug on his husband’s cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

Virgil nodded, rubbing his cheek as he padded over to sit at the island. “What smells good?”

“That would be the sweet and sour chicken for dinner. It should be ready shortly. Would you mind grabbing plates and utensils?”

“Do you want chopsticks?” Virgil asked as he grabbed plates.

“Yes, I think that’ll be nice.” Virgil grabbed two sets of chopsticks.

They plated and moved to the couch, curling up near each other as Logan turned on the show they’d been watching. Once they were done eating, Virgil went ahead and put the dishes in the dishwasher, planning to run it in the morning. “Would you like a foot rub, L?”

Logan shook his head, instead shifting to leave an open space next to him. “I just want your company, love.”

Virgil’s heart melted at the pet name, even after twenty years of marriage. He smiled and curled up against Logan, feeling his arm come down around him and knowing he was safe.


End file.
